


Bring Me Home

by Noble Imperative (agent_ontario)



Series: The Total of My Fics [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mentions of War, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_ontario/pseuds/Noble%20Imperative
Summary: A soldier longs for his home.





	Bring Me Home

Bring me home. . .  
I'm a broken warrior.

I've had enough of this war,  
Had enough of the battlefields  
Strewn with the dead and dying.

Bring me home!  
I've had enough of the enemy  
Had enough of the pain and grief.

Bring me home,  
Home to you!

Bring me home  
To where the war is just rumors  
And children still laugh and play.

Bring me home  
Where friends meet.  
Where a child's innocence is  
An everyday occurence.


End file.
